This invention is generally directed to liquid developer compositions and, more specifically, to liquid developers containing block copolymer negative charge directors comprised of a polar A block and a nonpolar B block wherein the polar A block contains an ammonium group which has at least one oxygen containing ligand covalently bounded to the ammonium nitrogen. In embodiments, the charge directors of the present invention are comprised of diblock copolymers of the formula A-B, or triblock copolymers of the formula A-B-A, having a ratio of weight average molecular weight M.sub.w to number average molecular weight M.sub.n of 1 to 5, wherein at least one ligand covalently bound to the ammonium nitrogen in the polar A block contains at least one oxygen bearing group, such as an ether, a carboxylic acid, a carboxylic acid ester, or an alcohol, and the nonpolar B block is a nonpolar fluid soluble polymer, and wherein, the A block has a number average molecular weight range of from about 200 to about 10,000 and the B block has a number average molecular weight range of from about 2,000 to about 50,000. It is believed that the oxygen atoms increase the ion complexing character of the interior of the inverse micelle, probably through hydrogen bonding, and thereby enhance negative particle charging compared to the same negative charge director copolymers bearing only aliphatic ligands on the ammonium nitrogen. The developers of the present invention can be selected for a number of known imaging and printing systems, such as xerographic processes, wherein latent images are rendered visible with the liquid developer illustrated herein. The image quality, solid area coverage and resolution for developed images usually require sufficient toner particle electrophoretic mobility. The mobility for effective image development is primarily dependent on the imaging system used. The electrophoretic mobility is primarily directly proportional to the charge on the toner particles and inversely proportional to the viscosity of the liquid developer fluid. A 10 to 30 percent change in fluid viscosity caused, for instance, by a 5.degree. C. to 15.degree. C. decrease in temperature could result in a decrease in image quality, poor image development and background development, for example, because of a 5 percent to 23 percent decrease in electrophoretic mobility. Insufficient particle charge can also result in poor transfer of the toner to paper or other final substrates. Poor or unacceptable transfer can result in, for example, poor solid area coverage if insufficient toner is transferred to the final substrate and can also lead to image defects such as smears and hollowed fine features. To overcome or minimize such problems, the liquid toners of the present invention were arrived at after substantial research efforts, and which toners result in, for example, sufficient particle charge for transfer and maintain the mobility within the desired range of the particular imaging system employed. Examples of specific advantages associated with the present invention include increasing the desired negative charge on the developer particles and in embodiments providing a charge director, that is superior since, for example, it provides in embodiments a higher charging rate and a higher charging level as compared to AB tetraalkyl quaternary ammonium block copolymers, lecithin, and metal salts of petroleum fractions. Some of the aforementioned additives like lecithin contain impurities which can have an adverse effect on their intended function. The superior charge can result in improved image development and superior image transfer. The oxygen containing ligands in these charge directors are believed to allow for the more efficient micelle formation which allows for higher particle charging.
With respect to the charge directors of the present invention, at least one oxygen containing ligand includes from 1 to 5 oxygen atoms bound to a quaternized ammonium nitrogen.
A latent electrostatic image can be developed with toner particles dispersed in an insulating nonpolar liquid. The aforementioned dispersed materials are known as liquid toners or liquid developers. A latent electrostatic image may be generated by providing a photoconductive layer with a uniform electrostatic charge, and subsequently discharging the electrostatic charge by exposing it to a modulated beam of radiant energy. Other methods are also known for forming latent electrostatic images such as, for example, providing a carrier with a dielectric surface and transferring a preformed electrostatic charge to the surface. After the latent image has been formed, it is developed by colored toner particles dispersed in a nonpolar liquid. The image may then be transferred to a receiver sheet.
Typical liquid developers can comprise pigment, a thermoplastic resin and a dispersant nonpolar liquid. Generally, a suitable colorant, such as a dye or pigment, is normally present in the developer. The colored toner particles are dispersed in a nonpolar liquid which generally has a high volume resistivity in excess of 10.sup.9 ohm-centimeters, a low dielectric constant, for example below 3.0, and a high vapor pressure. Generally, the toner particles are less than 10 microns (.mu.m) average by area size as measured using the Horiba Capa 500 or 700 particle sizer.
Since the formation of images depends, for example, on the difference in the charge between the toner particles in the liquid developer and the latent electrostatic image to be developed, it is desirable to add a charge director compound and charge adjuvants which increase the magnitude of the charge, such as polyhydroxy compounds, amino alcohols, polybutylene succinimide compounds, aromatic hydrocarbons, metallic soaps, and the like, to the liquid developer comprising the thermoplastic resin, the nonpolar liquid and the colorant.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,019,477, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses a liquid electrostatic developer comprising a nonpolar liquid, thermoplastic resin particles, and a charge director. The ionic or zwitterionic charge directors disclosed may include both negative charge directors, such as lecithin, oil-soluble petroleum sulfonate and alkyl succinimide, and positive charge directors such as cobalt and iron naphthanates. The thermoplastic resin particles can comprise a mixture of (1) a polyethylene homopolymer or a copolymer of (i) polyethylene and (ii) acrylic acid, methacrylic acid or alkyl esters thereof, wherein (ii) comprises 0.1 to 20 weight percent of the copolymer; and (2) a random copolymer of (iii) selected from the group consisting of vinyl toluene and styrene, and (iv) selected from the group consisting of butadiene and acrylate.
Moreover, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,707,429 there are illustrated, for example, liquid developers with an aluminum stearate charge additive. Liquid developers with charge directors are also illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,045,425. Further, stain elimination in consecutive colored liquid toners is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,995. Additionally, of interest are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,760,009; 5,034,299 and 5,028,508.
In copending patent application U.S. Ser. No. 986,316, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, there is illustrated a process for forming images which comprises (a) generating an electrostatic latent image; (b) contacting the latent image with a developer comprising a colorant and a substantial amount of a vehicle with a melting point of at least about 25.degree. C., which developer has a melting point of at least about 25.degree. C., the contact occurring while the developer is maintained at a temperature at or above its melting point, the developer having a viscosity of no more than about 500 centipoise and a resistivity of no less than about 108 ohm-cm at the temperature maintained while the developer is in contact with the latent image; and (c) cooling the developed image to a temperature below its melting point subsequent to development.
In copending patent application U.S. Ser. No. 065,414, the disclosure of which are totally incorporated herein by reference, there is illustrated a liquid developer comprised of a certain nonpolar liquid, thermoplastic resin particles, a nonpolar liquid soluble ionic or zwitterionic charge director, and a charge adjuvant comprised of an aluminum hydroxycarboxylic acid, or mixtures thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,306,591 discloses a liquid developer comprised of thermoplastic resin particles, a charge director, and a charge adjuvant comprised of an imine bisquinone; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,308,731 discloses a liquid developer comprised of a liquid, thermoplastic resin particles, a nonpolar liquid soluble charge director, and a charge adjuvant comprised of a metal hydroxycarboxylic acid.
More specifically, in the above copending patent application U.S. Ser. No. 065,414, the disclosure of which are totally incorporated herein by reference, there is illustrated a liquid developer comprised of thermoplastic resin particles, and a charge director comprised of an ammonium AB diblock copolymer of the formula ##STR1## wherein X- is a conjugate base or anion of a strong acid; R is hydrogen or alkyl; R' is alkyl; R" is an alkyl group containing from about 6 to about 20 carbon atoms; and y and x represent the number average degree of 10 polymerization (DP) wherein the ratio of y to x is in the range of from about to 2 to about 100 to 20.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,407,775, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, there is illustrated a liquid developer comprised of a liquid, thermoplastic resin particles, a nonpolar liquid soluble charge director comprised of a zwitterionic quaternary ammonium block copolymer wherein both cationic and anionic sites contained therein are covalently bonded within the same polar repeat unit in the quaternary ammonium block copolymer.